I will carry this burden on my own
by GRX3m0m
Summary: What would have happened if Felix had never removed his mask inside Sol Sanctum? What if Jenna and Kraden hadn't been kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi, but followed Isaac and Garet on their quest instead? (Powerful Felix)
1. Disaster in the Sanctum

Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first GS story, so be gentle. I still don't know about pairings (Except Valeshipping ofc xD). I must warn you that this story is third on my priority and that I take a long time to update even one story, so don't expect an update soon. Actually, I have already started the second chapter and I am half way through, so it might be faster than I expect. Also, I find disclaimers stupid. If someone owned the game or manga or movie or anything, he/she wouldn't be writing here, right :P? So, on with the story.

_Summary:__What would have happened if Felix had never removed his mask inside Sol Sanctum? What if Jenna and Kraden hadn't been kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi, but followed Isaac and Garet on their quest instead? (Powerful Felix)_

**I WILL CARRY THIS BURDEN ON MY OWN  
><strong>

**BY GRX3m0m  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1: DISASTER IN THE SANCTUM  
><strong>

Jenna's PoV

_It has been three years since the accident, that's how long it took me to finally accept the fact that I lost my whole family in mere seconds. I remember the pain I felt thinking I was alone in the world. If it wasn't for Isaac and Garet, I would have never pulled through._

_Anyway, the three of us have been studying Alchemy and Psynergy for quite some time now, under the guidance of the scholar Kraden. Needles to say our Psynergy has strengthen a lot, especially of the others. Today, we are all going to Mt. Aleph to study Alchemy, just like any ordinary day..._

I climbed the stairs as I walked towards Isaac's and Garet's house. On the way there, I was greeted by many town folks. Even thought they looked at me and smiled, I knew that deep inside, they actually pitied me. The girl that lost her parents and her beloved brother when she was fourteen years old. I stopped by Isaac's place and I was quite surprised to see him on the roof, with his mother below, so I decided to let him be and go fetch Garet. I jumped in surprise as I heard a battle cry 'Hee hee... Still training Garet?' I though as I walked behind his house to see him use his Psynergy to Move a huge trunk.

"You sure do put your heart into it, Garet!" I said and giggled as I approached him.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up," He said and placed a hand to clean the sweat from his forehead.

"That's good. It's time to go, and I was about to leave you behind," I said and Garet made a sad face.

"Come on, I know you could have waited..." Garet whined.

"Say, what exactly happened to you two?" Garet tilted his head in question, so I continued. "The accident three years ago... Is that why you've been studying Psynergy?" Garet just looked away and I signed "I appreciate your concern, but... my family's never coming back, and neither is Isaac's father... I just want to forget that day. I wish everyone would..." I turned around.

"Well, let's get Isaac and go to Kraden's..." I said, but at the same time, Garet said something I didn't hear. I tilted my head and turned to look at him."Hm? You were about to say something, weren't you?" I asked.

"No!" He quickly said and smiled nervously. I shook my head.

"Don't be weird Garet!" I said and shook my head again "Whatever..." I said and turned my back on him.

"Jenna... Are you mad at me?" He asked me slowly. I signed and shook my head negatively.

"Jenna..." Garet said as he moved towards me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said calmly and then said "Come on!" Garet backed away a bit. I turned to face him again "Isaac's waiting for us."

"But... Jenna..." Garet began but I cut him off.

"I'll leave you behind if you are too slow." I said and we both made our way towards the house of our best friend. By the time we got there, he had almost finished patching the roof.

"Good Job Isaac," Dora, his mother told him, as she climbed the ladder and reached the roof "You patched it nicely. All right, you are all done." She said.

"I told you I could do it, didn't I?" Isaac told his mother with a smile "Piece of cake!" Dora smiled.

"You are very reliable Isaac... Just like your father was," She said. Immediately, Isaac's smile faded "What is it, Isaac? Do you still think about the accident?" She asked him.

"Not always... Only when dad or Jenna's family are mentioned..." Isaac said.

"Figures..." She said "You and Garet have been working yourselves to the bone studying Psynergy. Do you think things would be different if you'd had stronger abilities?" She asked again, causing Isaac lifted his shoulders.

"Who knows... If we did, maybe things would have been different" He said.

"That's what I thought," Dora said "I was devastated when Kyle died... I felt all alone..." She said and smiled "It's taken some time, but I'm better now," She said as she got closer to him and hugged him "I still have you Isaac."

"Mom..." Isaac just returned the hug and a couple of seconds later, they broke it.

"You're almost seventeen. You're so much like Kyle was when he was young," She inspected him once more and smiled proudly "I'm looking forward to seeing where life takes you," She said. I looked at Garet.

"Yeah, that's all good, but we have to go, let's go Garet." I said as we walked towards the ladder and climbed it, reaching the roof. "MA'AAAAM!" Dora looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Jenna." She said.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" Isaac asked me, smiling as well.

"Good morning" I said. Soon after, Garet appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Garet too!" She said and smiled.

"Hey man, nice to see ya!" Isaac greeted Garet and the later waved his hand.

"So, where do you plan to go today?" Dora asked her son and he smiled a bit nervously.

"We're going to Mt. Aleph with Kraden," Garet quickly said, getting Isaac out of the hard situation.

"Mountain climbing with Kraden, ha?" She asked and we all nodded "Kids and their games..." She said.

"No! It's part of our studies..." I said.

"Ah, yes... Alchemy." Dora said.

* * *

><p>? PoV<p>

From afar, on top of a cliff on Mt Aleph, a figure was standing, glaring at the company of the three teenagers and the elder that made their way towards the sanctum. He had his attention more focused on the red haired girl that stood behind the blond with the spiky hair. A smiled popped on his lips as the girl laughed.

"You overcame the death of your family... I am glad for you..." The boy whispered and I frowned.

"Felix, it's time to go as well. They will solve the puzzle and we'll be there to get the stars," Saturos told him and the boy turned and nodded. We made our way to the sanctum after them and we followed from afar.

"Are you sure they have the power to get to the last chamber?" I asked irritated. Saturos just made a gesture, which made me furious "Don't just move your hand, answer me!" I said.

"They'll do fine. Sure, they are just kids, but considering the fact our friend here is able to do it, I bet his sister is too," Saturos said.

"Don't worry Menardi," Felix said and I turned to look at him "Jenna is smarter than me and so is Isaac. I wouldn't say the same for Garet though, but you get my point".

"I'll trust you on this one Felix. Pray that they succeed, or else they are dead," I threatened. Felix didn't seem to worry and made a gesture like 'Told Ya', as he run after the other group which had discovered a hidden passage.

"He got you there," Saturos laughed as he followed Felix. I growled and followed them as well, inside the room. I hate to admit it, but I knew his sister and friends would actually pull through where Saturos and I had failed.

Timed passed by; minutes became hours, as we kept on following those runts. Some of the puzzles of the sanctum were hard and took them a long time to figure. That meant we had to spend hours hidden in small places, forcing the muscles of all three of us to ache like hell. The only thing that kept me there was that soon, the elemental stars would be ours. I smiled at the thought of the four gems in my grasp. The four Lighthouses lit, and Prox safe from the destructive force of The Gaia Falls. Then, after so long, a small vortex, that looked like a portal appeared and the three kids with the old man jumped in.

"What do we do now?" Felix asked us. I looked at Saturos who looked lost in thought.

"I think it would be best to wait for a couple of minutes before going after them. I bet that they are on the stars room, so let them figure the last puzzle and get them when they get out".

"Ok then, let's do it," I said and flexed my muscles. We waited there for about five minutes, but there was no trace of them. I started to lose my patience and I looked at Saturos again, "I am sick of this. Let's just charge in!" I said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Felix told me. "If we charge in now, they won't get the stars."

"You know, Menardi is right on this one..." Saturos suddenly said. I let a smile pop in my face for a mare moment. Saturos, a great tactician; try to get on everyone's good books, or at least keep away from their 'death's list', "I am sure that the stars are there, even if we get inside now, they won't be able to escape. Let's go," Felix just sighed.

"Just remember not to hurt anyone, especially Jenna," Felix said.

"Ok, I'll try not to rip both of her arms of," I said, causing Felix to shoot me a deadly glare.

* * *

><p>Jenna's PoV<p>

I landed slowly and gracefully on the floor, same as Isaac, while Garet landed hard on his feet. Isaac and I exchanged glares and shook out heads. I checked the room we were in and I almost got out of breath. We weren't in a room at all; the floor was natural, except from four statues. I had a small difficulty on breathing and I could smell water. If there was no water, I would have been sure it was a cavern or something. But water on a cavern?

"Wow, what is this place?" Isaac asked as he looked around.

"That's a cave you guys. That portal lead us inside a cave?" Garet asked as he tilted his head.

"It can't be a cave Garet, I can hear water flowing." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"What on Earth, is this the ocean?" I heard Kraden ask from behind. I turned and saw him looking astonished at the water.

"The ocean?" Isaac asked. "You mean like the one we've heard and read about? The place with the endless water and the things called boats and ships that float there?"

"Yes, that ocean I mean, but it looks like it isn't after all. There are just no waves." Kraden said. "Guess it's just an underground lake."

"Underground lake? Is that even possible?!" I complained and he sweat dropped.

"Well, yeah. An underground lake is a lake under the surface of the Earth's crust. Such a lake may be associated with caves, aquifers or springs. They are typically very low in salinity." He said and I nodded.

"What?" Garet said as he tilted his head. Isaac signed.

"Let's just stick to the 'Underground lake' for you Garet." He said and Garet raised his shoulders.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kraden said and started moving from one place to another, staring at the statues. "The Elemental Stars... they really exist... The Elemental Stars exist!" He said excitedly.

"Hold on second!" Isaac said, "Aren't the elements the foundation of all matter?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you taught us that everything is made out of the four elements." I said.

"Of course! Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. The four basic elements!" Garet said.

"It pleases me to see that you all remember what I've taught you. Yes, those are the four elements," He said, taking his scholar's expression "Legends holds that the four Elemental Stars contain the purified essence of each element," He shook in excitement, "And now those legendary stones are before us!"

"Kraden, I think you should calm down a bit. All right, I know this is a huge discovery, but we need to be careful," Isaac said and I agreed.

"I must have those Stars, I have to study them. The great power they hold, maybe even the Stone of Sages!" He said.

"The Stone of Sages? Isn't that the stone that can even prevent death?" Isaac asked and I looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Isaac, that's The Stone of Sages. Don't worry my dears, here I come!" He said and he jumped on one of the rocks that lead towards one of the statues, "Wow!" He said as he slipped and almost fell in the water "That was close," He said "Damn it! I can't get there like that!" He cursed as he jumped back.

"Hey Kraden, let Garet and I go fetch them for you. I am sure it will be pretty easy for us, right Garet?" Isaac asked and Garet nodded.

"You really mean it Isaac? You would go there and get them for me?" He asked.

"Of course they would Kraden, you know it," I said as I giggled.

Without any further discussion, Isaac started jumping from rock to rock, followed by Garet. In less than a minute, they had reached the statue that was holding a yellow stone. Isaac got that and placed it inside his mythril pouch.

"Good job you two! That's The Venus Star, Earth's element. Go get the others!" Kraden yelled and I laughed nervously at his childish behavior.

From there, Isaac and Garet continued through another path of rocks, as they made their way towards the second Elemental Star, the blue one. They eventually reached it and Isaac took hold of it as well. That's when I noticed a small change in the atmosphere. It wasn't much, but I could tell something was wrong.

"Great! Now they have Water's Elemental star, of Mercury. Go guys, two more to go!" Kraden said.

"Kraden, are you sure it's safe to remove those stones?" I asked him worriedly.

"What? Oh, of course, don't worry!" He said "They'll easily get the others. They are heading towards Jupiter's Stars, the element of Wind".

"That's not what I asked!" I said angrily. "Do you even pay attention?!" I asked.

"Hello," A voice said from behind, startling me. I turned around and come face to face with two familiar people.

"You are those guys from this morning, when we were headed to Kraden's house," I said.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked. His eyes widened and I looked at him worriedly, "That's why you told me about the secret passage! You want the Stars!" He said and I looked at them with fear.

"Exactly Master Kraden," The man said "We need The Elemental Stars to complete our mission. So, why don't we let the boys get them for us?"

"Isaac and Garet will never give you the stars!" I said.

"Shut up you whelp! They won't even notice until it's too late," The woman said.

"Looks like you are wrong, they just spotted us!" The guy said and I turned to look at Isaac and Garet who were looking directly at us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Isaac demanded, "Leave Jenna and Kraden alone!" He yelled. The others laughed.

"Don't worry, as long as you give us The Elemental Stars we'll be off your back," The woman said.

"Don't listen to them Isaac! They will get rid of us when they no longer need us," Kraden said and I nodded.

"Relax, you'll be perfectly fine," A voice said and I turned to face the speaker, coming face to face with another person. He was about my age, probably a bit older than me, tall and had sort of spiky brown hair and a ponytail. I couldn't see his face though, due to the mask he was wearing.

"How can we trust you guys?" I asked.

"Don't trust them, trust me. They will not even pull a single hair from you or the scholar, I will not allow it," He said and I blinked. I didn't want to trust that guy, but something made me do it. I don't know, I think it was his voice.

"Ok, I'll trust you," I said "Isaac, don't worry about Kraden or I, we'll be perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure Jenna? I don't trust them," Isaac yelled back at me.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right," Isaac hesitated for a moment, but nodded. I thought about it. We couldn't just give them the stars; who knows what they were going to do with them. We had to find a way and escape.

Everyone watched in silence as the two boys made their way towards the last stone, The Mars Star, fire's element. I kept my eyes on them, but I couldn't help it. Every now and then, I turned my head to stare at the masked figure. There was something familiar about him. His voice, the way he moved, even the way he had his arms crossed. Isaac and Garet finally reached the last statue and took hold of the Star. Then, the small change in the atmosphere I had sensed earlier became massive and the ground started shaking.

"What is happening?" The woman asked as she struggled to keep her distance, "Saturos, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"No! Without The Elemental Stars power, the chamber is collapsing! We must get out of here!" The man, Saturos said.

"No!" I yelled," We can't leave Isaac and Garet behind, we must help them!" Saturos looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"We need The Elemental Stars, but we don't have time to take them and get out of here alive, we must go," Before I could start yelling at him though, the boy spoke.

"Saturos, take Menardi and Kraden and get out of here. I am going to get those two and the Stars and I'll join you," He said. Saturos hesitated, but nodded.

"Remember. Don't do anything stupid or else!" He threatened and he turned to the woman called Menardi "Let's go," She nodded and they headed out.

"You two!" The masked guy yelled at them and they turned to face him "Start making you way back! Don't worry about losing your balance," He said and I looked at him in question. He started casting his Psynergy and suddenly, the rock in front of them stop shaking.

"What the heck?!" I yelled in awe. Looks like he was a Venus adept and he had enough power to control a heavy rock like that. Isaac and Garet jumped on that rock, which stayed stationed, while the next one stopped shaking as well.

"GO!" The Venus adept yelled with clenched teeth. They obeyed and continued. When they left the rock, it started shaking again and the next one stopped. It was like a chain. Like the stationed rocks changed location when Isaac and Garet left them. The ground started shaking harder and harder, but the two rocks always stood still. After a couple of minutes, both of them were safe in front of me.

"Thanks," Isaac told the masked guy and he nodded.

"Let's get out of here," He said and he entered the portal, followed by us. Before any of us could get to the portal, Isaac caught Garet's arm.

"Take this," He said giving Garet The Mars Star. "He is going to take them after we get out. We must ensure that he doesn't get all of them!" Garet nodded and took the Star.

"Let's go," I said and we entered the portal. The guy was waiting for us and we started running through the rooms and paths, outside Sol Sanctum. We managed to get out just as the sanctum collapsed behind us.

"That was close." The masked guy said, not panting at all, while all three of us couldn't stop. "Now, give me The Elemental Stars," He said. Isaac placed a hand in his pocket.

"No way! I don't know what you guys want, but I am not going to let you get away with them!" He said.

"Come on, I just saved both your lives, can't you at least give me The Stars peacefully?" The masked guy signed.

"Nop!" Garet said as he took out his sword and so did Isaac. I took hold of my staff and placed it in front of me, hoping it looked threatening. "Come and get them!"

"As you wish," He said and started walking towards us, without his sword. I blinked as I thought he had lost his mind. He wasn't taking us seriously? When he got within striking distance, Garet brought his sword down to him, but to my surprise, he dodged by sidestepping and hit Garet with his elbow on the chest, causing him to go out of breath and fall to his knees. Before Isaac could respond, the guy hit him with his left hand on the neck, causing him to fall down chocking and struggling to breath. The guy placed his hand inside Isaacs pocket and retrieved the stars. I was just frozen unable to move. Then the guy looked at me before started running towards the cliff.

"Are you all right?" I heard a voice coming from the road of the village and soon after, Kraden accompanied by all the healers, Garet's family and Isaac's mother.

"Kraden, the masked guy took the Stars!" I said as I snapped out.

"I know. They are planning to light the beacons of the Elemental Lighthouses. They want to release Alchemy back to Weyward!" He said.

**End of Chapter**

So, what do you think? This is the first GS story I've ever written, as I said in the beginning, so please be gentle. Just kidding! I appreciate your opinion. Tell me whatever you think will make my story better.

Also, this chapter became quite similar to the game. It won't be like that later on. The story has already changed completely!


	2. The journey begins

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank Caellach Tiger Eye for his review. This chapter was finished far before I anticipated, so enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS  
><strong>

Havoc followed the eruption of Mt. Aleph. The sun had almost set when things started to calm down a bit. Kraden was trying to explain to the healers what had happened and the seriousness of the matter. If the cultists achieved their goal of lighting the elemental Lighthouses, then it would mean the end of the world. Kraden, Isaac, Garet and Jenna were inside Vale's Sanctum. Listening to them were Dona, the mayor (Garet's grandfather), two healers and the Great healer.

"What do you suggest we do then, master Kraden?" One of the healers asked, "They had a head start and they are only three people. They'll be able to move fast, not to mention we don't know which way they are headed".

"It's obvious they are headed for one of the four Lighthouses and Mercury to be precise. It's the closest one," Kraden answered.

"We need to think this through... Who are we going to send after them?" The other healer asked "It's going to take months; most of us aren't able to leave Vale for that long."

"But we can't let Alchemy be released to Weyard! We must send someone after them and fast. The longer it takes, the closer they get to the Lighthouse!" Kraden yelled angrily.

"You think we don't know?! But what can we do? We are not fighters and we can't ask for help. Vale is isolated from the rest of the world, no one is going to help us and we can't fight them on our own!" The first healer snapped.

"He is right Kraden, just think about it. Outside of the village no one knows about Vale and most people don't even know about Alchemy and Psynergy! There's no way we can convince others if we can't even explain why they are in danger in the first place," The mayor said.

"Wait a minute that's it! I am a close friend of Lord Babi. I am sure if I ask for his help, he is going to provide it!" Kraden said ecstatic.

"Are you serious? It's going to take you a long time to get to Tolbi. Before you even reach it, they will have probably lit half the Lighthouses. And don't forget that you can't go there on your own." The second healer said "What do you think Great healer?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, do you mind repeating?" He asked, causing everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

"Great healer! What are you talking about, we're discussing a very serious and argent matter and you space out?!" One of the healers yelled in frustration.

"I am not spacing out; I have a conversation with the Wise One," He said calmly and the others blinked.

"You are having a conversation with whom?" Asked one of the healers in disbelief.

"The Wise One?!" Asked Kraden in amazement "But I thought he was just a legend!"

"I thought so too, but sometimes, he appeared on my dreams. I didn't know it was him, but he just spoke in my mind and told me everything. Those people that acquired the stars must be stopped and you three," He said looking at Isaac, Garet and Jenna "will be the ones to do it".

"What?!" Dona, who had stayed silent for the whole conversation, and the mayor asked in shock "You can't be serious! They are just kids!" Dona said.

"I don't think you've understood the gravity of the matter. If they succeed, Alchemy will be released to the world. And if you don't know what it means, let me explain it plainly, the world will come to an end," The Great healer said and Dona gasped.

"All the more reason! It's a great burden; they can't possibly lift it, not to mention that if they fail things will get bad!" The mayor said in frustration, his voice a bit raised.

"Mayor please stop, you too mom," Isaac said calmly as his mother was about to complain, earning confused looks by everyone except the Great healer "It's our fault in the first place. You made it clear that no one can leave Vale for the quest and we have been studying Psynergy nonstop for the last three years. We can do it".

"Are you sure about this Isaac?" Kraden asked him, clearly not convinced "It's going to be really dangerous. We're talking about journeying for weeks and if you fail to reach them before they light Mercury Lighthouse, then it's possible to chase them throughout Weyard".

"He's right Isaac. Are you sure we can do it? I mean, we haven't even left Vale in our whole lives," Garet said and Dora nodded. The mayor looked skeptical.

"I know Garet, but I can't let them do this. I am given the chance to stop them and I am going to take it. With or without you," Isaac said the last part looking Garet in the eyes, daring him to look away. Garet was taken aback, but after a second he smiled.

"You are not going to get rid of me that easy man. If you're going, then I'm following. We made a vow to become stronger and by chickening now it'll be like breaking it," Garet said and brought his hand forward. Isaac smiled and placed his palm on top of Garet's. Before they could remove them, another palm was placed on top of Isaac's, taking both of them aback.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jenna said playfully smiling at them.

"Wow, hold your horses there Jenna. We never said you'd come," Garet said. Jenna glared at him and he backed away a bit.

"The Great healer said so, we'll make that journey together, and you are not stopping me, got it?" She wasn't asking. Isaac let out a laugh.

"We'd never even dream of leaving you behind Jenna. That death glare of yours can save us from difficult situations!" He said, still laughing. Jenna pouted and was about to yell at him before another voice silenced her.

"Right, now that it's settled, let's get back to the point. They have accepted the quest Wise One, it's time you made your entrance," The Great healer said and a bright light appeared before the altar. A white boulder slowly descended and everyone gasped when they realized the boulder had an eye in the middle.

"Greetings young ones, I admire your courage and conviction. Those people must be stopped," He said and approached Isaac "Now, young man I believe you have something they really want, don't you?" He asked.

"You mean the Mars Star?" Isaac asked and the Wise One nodded "Garet, if you please," He said and Garet nodded and gave him the Star.

"Present it in front of me," The Wise One said and Isaac brought it in front of him. The Wise One started gathering Psynergy and the Mars Star glowed "It is done. You are ready to leave and stop them, but remember. While our choices are the ones that make us who we are, the means we use to follow them gives others our image, even if that is correct or not. Good luck," The Wise One, said and disappeared, the light fading.

"This is it. Tomorrow your journey begins. I suggest you take your time to prepare your stuff and have a long rest. Now leave, I need to have a word with Kraden," The Great healer said and everyone left the room except Kraden and the Great healer.

"I believe I know what you want to ask me Great healer," Kraden said calmly and a small smile formed on the Great healer's mouth "You want me to accompany them."

"Exactly. As Garet said, they have never traveled before. There will be many things new to them, not to mention they won't know where to camp if there's no inn nearby. The fact that you know so much about Alchemy is a plus too," The Great healer said.

"Don't worry; I was planning to go with them either way. There will be so many things that I can learn on this journey," Kraden said.

"There is something else," He said and Kraden looked at him "Since the stars were removed, the elemental Djinn have been released as well. I believe you've heard of them?"

"You insult me. A scholar like myself not knowing that? I believe you want me to explain that to the kids?" Kraden said and the Great healer smiled at the scholar once more.

"That's right my friend. Now that this is over, I suggest you go back and prepare for the journey ahead." The Great healer said and Kraden left the room.

* * *

><p>It was passed midnight and Felix still couldn't sleep. He tried to find a comfortable position, but sleep just wouldn't come. He sighed, got up and walked to the edge of the camp, carefully not to wake the fire adepts. He sat on a rock and stared at the moon. Mt. Aleph would soon erupt and he was glad to be away. He knew that everyone in Vale would be fine, they could use Psynergy after all. He just hoped that Vale wouldn't be destroyed beyond repair.<p>

His thoughts returned earlier that day, where he met his sister after three years. She had grown so much, turned into a woman while he was absent. He wanted so much to hug her and tell her that she wasn't alone, that neither he, nor their parents were dead. But of course, he couldn't... He decided when he started his journey that he would be the only one to carry the burden. He would follow Saturos and Menardi and he would light the Lighthouses. He would save the people of Prox and his parents... And he would do all those things alone.

This train of thoughts led him to two other dear friends of his. Isaac and Garet had both grown, like Jenna and himself. Despite that, they were still the same, ready to fight for what they believed and to protect his sister, something he was grateful of. Both their fighting skills and their Psyneregy had grown stronger, he could fell it. A memory came back to him, one where the three of them were playing with wooden swords and Jenna was following them around trying desperately to prove she was worthy of being a member of their awesome group of heroes. The thought put a smile on his face.

And then, came the events that dreadful night, when Saturos and Menardi triggered the defense system of Sol Sanctum and created that storm. He remembered all the agony he felt while he was hanging on that log and the pure horror on his parent's faces while they were unable to save their son. He could hear the yells of the healers who failed to keep the huge boulder in check and see the boulder coming and taking him, his parents and Kyle down the river with it.

It was Saturos and Menradi who saved them and moved them to Prox. Since then, he had spent so much time with them. They shared a really unique and strange bond, a mixture of admiration, hate and gratitude. They were powerful and fought to save their beloved ones and he admired them for that. They saved him, along with his parents and Isaac's father, as well as taught him how to use the blade and control his Psynergy, earning his gratitude. They kept his parents prisoners to force him to help them light the Lighthouses and grant them entrance to Venus Lighthouse, making him hate them.

He stayed there, looking at the moon for a long time. Finally, he averted his gaze to his blade, a Claymore, gift from Saturos to him for his eighteenth birthday. Saturos hadn't told him 'Happy Birthday' or something like that. He only said 'This is something to help you celebrate your next birthday'. He never had his own weapon and it felt really great to hold it, even if it was a common long sword. He smiled and laid back on his sleeping sack. He would use his weapon to celebrate his next birthday. He only hoped that during his journey, he wouldn't have to use it to cause someone else not to...

* * *

><p>Garet woke up early the following morning. He never was the morning person, but last night's events resulted in him having an uneasy sleep. He stayed in bed for a moment and then got up, put on his usual outfit and headed downstairs towards the dining hall. He was on the last step when something, or rather someone made him stop in his tracks. Voices could be heard from the dining hall... voices talking about him.<p>

"What is the Great healer thinking? What if something happens to him?" Asked his grandmother in worry.

"I don't know... I don't want him to go, this is going to be a dangerous journey. If only that stupid eyeball hadn't appeared," Said his grandfather.

"Nah, nothing's going to happen to him. With all the things he eats, not even the strongest sword or beast's fangs will be able to slice through all that fat," Aaron, his brother said and Garet greeted his teeth in annoyance.

"This isn't time for jokes Aaron. You brother might even die on this journey!" His father said, quite loudly. Garet sighed as he realized that all his family thought he was sleeping and had a 'council meeting'.

"Dear, they have been training both physically and mentally for three years now. I don't think there're going to die. And even if they decide to do something stupid, Jenna will be there to knock some sense into them," His mother said and Garet shivered at the thought of Jenna smacking him.

"There are a lot of things out there that can easily kill them in a blink of an eye! That's what makes me worry so much," His father said angrily, but he seemed to stop at something. Soon, Garet realized what it was and it felt like his heart was torn. Someone was sobbing... Kay, his sister.

"Please dad, don't say those things," She said, still crying "I can't bear to even think something might happen to Garet."

"You guys are really stupid you know," Aaron's voice was heard again "Just use your brain for a moment. Garet isn't some weakling and combined with Isaac's agility, those two can be a great combinations. Don't forget they can also use Psynergy a lot better that even dad,"

"I think you haven't realized the situation!" His father said.

"No, I think YOU haven't realized the situation!" Gater said angrily as he walked in the dining hall. Everyone looked at him in outer shock "You guys act like I am going to the front lines of a battle! This is just a simple journey to get back some silly stones. Nothing more, nothing less".

"How long have you been there?" His father asked him, finally recovering from the shock.

"Not much, but that's not the point. Look, it's going to be dangerous, I can't deny that, but the way I see it, it's an opportunity to see the world," He said calmly, but the mood didn't brighten "Ok, listen what, I'm going to bring you presents from the places I visit, how is that?" He asked smiling.

"I'd really like something as a present," Kay said smiling weakly. Garet looked at her, waiting for her to finish "Come home safe bro... Just that," Garet was really touched and placed a hand on her shoulder still smiling.

"Have no fear sis! I'll be back before you can say 'Food'!" He said grinning.

"Food," Said Aaron and looked at Garet "How was your journey?" He asked smirking.

"Haha, very funny dwarf!" Garet said and everyone, except Aaron, laughed. "Now, I am hungry, let's eat. I have to meet with Isaac and Jenna soon," Garet said and sat on a chair, ready to devour anything placed in front of him.

"Glutton," Aaron said before earning a light smack on the head by his brother.

* * *

><p>"Thanks everyone," Jenna said as Kraden placed the herbs and the money on his backpack. They were standing in front of the gates of Vale, along with Isaac and Garet. Most of the villagers were there to see them off.<p>

"Hey dwarf, don't forget to take care of the family!" Garet told his brother who nodded.

"Tell my mother I love her and not to worry ok?" Isaac said sadly. His mother couldn't bear to see him off and he was a bit down.

"Don't worry Isaac, we will," Kay told him.

"Ok then everyone, let's go!" Kraden said happily "Our journey has just begun!"

"You know Kraden, sometimes you are like a little kid," Jenna said and Kraden smiled.

"Come on Jenna. This is the first time you guys leave Vale, try to be 'little kids' for a change. Show some enthusiasm!"

**End of Chapter**

Ok, it is done. I don't know when I'll place the next chapter. I am going on my grandfather's place to help him fix the house and I won't be able to write. Also, I want to update my story "A Tamer in Odaiba" first and if I manage to get out of the block I have for the next chapter of "Bound for Glory" I'll update that too... So don't expect an update soon (This time for real :S). Anyway read and review please!


	3. The elemental Djinn

Hello everyone, here's chapter 3. I know it took me some time, but like I said, I have other stories too. Anyway, read and review!

**CHAPTER 3: THE ELEMENTAL DJINN  
><strong>

"Ok everyone, this place is a pretty good spot to rest for the night," Kraden said as he placed his backpack on the ground and rubbed his shoulders "I am not young as I used to when I was traveling with Lord Babi".

"You mean we are going to camp?" Jenna asked in awe. Kraden nodded and sat on a rock, still rubbing his shoulders "This is great, I've never slept outside the village before!" She said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Jenna. We still need to start a fire, so we're gonna need some firewood. I am going to fetch some," Isaac said.

"Aren't we going to need some flint and tinder?" Garet asked confused and the other three looked at him like he was crazy "What?" He asked even more confused.

"Garet, can you please answer me to that: Are you an adept?" Jenna asked and Garet nodded "And what type of Psynergy you and I use?" She asked again.

"Fire. Why are you asking all those stupid questions Je... Oh. that's right," He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, I found some branches here. They have already been used for a fire, but I believe we can still use them." Isaac said, bringing the branches in the middle of their 'camp' and Jenna shot some sparks to ignite them.

"Guys... If they have already been used, doesn't that mean that someone else used them... and it might be the ones we are after?" Jenna said standing near the fire.

"Probably... And if that's the case, then this is bad," Isaac said, joining the fire next to Jenna.

"How so?" Asked Garet "I mean, we covered the same ground and if we keep up the pace, we'll be able to catch up to them".

"You are correct when you say we have covered the same distance, but you forgot something. They left Vale in the evening, while we left in the morning. We had an at least five hours head start," Kraden said, opening his backpack and retrieving some bread and some vegetables "Here," He said, offering them to the teenagers.

"We really need to keep up the pace then," Garet said and took a bite on his bread. They could go faster, but Kraden was really old. He sat down opposite from Isaac, who looked lost in thought.

"Don't think about that now. Let's go to sleep, tomorrow we leave at first light. We're also leaving the radius of Vale's crystal, so we'll probably be attacked by monsters," Kraden said and the others looked at him.

"What do you mean we're leaving the radius of the crystal?" Isaac asked.

"Well, don't you think it's strange that there has been no attack from monsters on Vale?" He asked.

"That thought never crossed my mind. You mean the crystal in front of the gate is keeping them away?" Jenna asked and Kraden nodded.

"Yes and no. If a huge amount of Psynergy is unleashed nearby, the crystal is overwhelmed and forced to stop the field. That's why three years ago there were monsters attacking. That storm was created by Psynergy," Kraden said.

"That crystal is far cooler than I first thought," Garet said with awe "Anyway, I am sleepy, so if you'll excuse me," He said and opened his sleeping bag, falling asleep immediately.

"Garet is right. I am going too and you should follow soon as well," Kraden said and placed his sleeping bag in the most comfortable place he could find. That left Isaac and Jenna in front of the fire deep in thought.

"Isaac..." Jenna said slowly, snapping him out of his thoughts "I've been meaning to ask you, doesn't that masked guy seem familiar?" She asked and Isaac's eyes widened.

"I thought so too, but pushed it aside believing it was just my imagination," He said and Jenna hugged he knees with her hands.

"Can you remember who he is? It has been bugging me ever since that day. Yesterday I couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking about it till dawn..." She said and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but I don't know. Maybe it was just someone like Saturos and Menardi. Someone that tried to steal the stars that day and escaped disguised as a villager. That's the most accurate possibility I can think of," He said.

"Ok..." She said and there was silence between them "The sky is so beautiful. The stars look so close and yet they are so far away".

"Did you know that those stars we see right now are the image of hundreds of years ago?" Isaac asked. "We might be seeing a star that have died a long time ago".

"That's impossible! Who told you that?" She said narrowing her eyes, trying to see if Isaac was fooling around. The sad expression on his eyes proved her wrong.

"My father used to tell me that story all the time before I went to bed. The story about a boy that wanted to go to the stars and a powerful adept that happened to pass by decided to help him," Isaac said.

"How did the adept help?" Jenna asked, looking at Isaac's sparkling blue eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

"He told him to choose a star and he would send him there till the next morning. The boy pointed on one and when the adept channeled his Psynergy to travel through space and reach it, he couldn't," Isaac continued

"It was because of what you said, right? That the stars we see are an image of the past," Jenna said and Isaac nodded.

"Right. He then realized that he could also feel stars that he couldn't see with his eyes. He came to that conclusion, but didn't share it with the kid. He sent him in a random star and the next morning the boy returned older... far older," Isaac said.

"How could this be?" Jenna asked, captivated by the story her friend was saying.

"When the adept sent the kid through space, the kid traveled a long way. In order to reach that far, the tunnel sped up time and the boy found himself spending ten years of his life inside the tunnel. Five years to go to that star and five to return." Isaac said, causing Jenna to gasp.

"Ten years inside the tunnel? It must have been really bad for the poor boy," She said sadly.

"When the kid returned, the adept was speechless and realized his mistake. He apologized to the boy, a man now for his foolishness that coasted him ten years of his life. The man looked at him and smiled. He just said 'Thank you for making my dream come true. I may have given up ten years of my life, but it was worth it... Even if it was for half a day'," Isaac said.

"Did your father really tell you that story?" Jenna asked and Isaac nodded. "It was a really great story. I am glad you shared it with me".

"After my father would end the story he would say just one thing before going out and closing the lights. 'Follow your dreams. It doesn't matter how many time you lose doing so. In the end, it's all worth it.' I'll always remember those words," He said smiling.

"I will too," She said as she yawned and slowly placed her head on Isaac's shoulder. The later looked at her and blushed, but smiled and started stroking her hair.

"Good night Jenna," He said as he placed his hand over her shoulder and rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

><p>Garet groaned as the sun rays made their way to his face. He was used to sleeping in complete darkness and the sun never managed to intrude through the window shutter. He tried covering his eyes with the blanket but failed, considering the fact his feet prevented the sleeping bag for going further. He slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned, before getting up and stretching. He looked around and spotted Jenna sleeping on Isaac's shoulder, while he had his head placed on top of hers. He raised his eyebrows before bending and shaking his friends a little.<p>

"Wake up you little lovebirds. It's morning and we have three villains to catch up to," He said grinning before heading to wake up the scholar. Isaac opened his eyes and looked at Garet, before noticing someone resting on his shoulders.

"Did we fall asleep like that?" He asked Garet and the said person nodded, still grinning.

"Sure did. You looked really cute like that you know," He said teasingly and Isaac's face turned a bit red. He looked at Jenna again and slowly removed her head, placing it on his unpacked sleeping bag. She didn't need to share the same embarrassment he did.

"Is it morning already?" Kraden asked and stood up, carefully folding his sleeping bag "Wake Jenna up and gather your stuff. The sooner we leave, the better," He said and Isaac shook Jenna gently.

"Five more minutes…" She said, hiding her head into her arms. Isaac smiled and shook her one more time "Oh, fine," She said and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw, was Isaac's face close to hers… really close "Wikes!" She said and jumped back.

"Hey, I am not that scary you know!" He said, acting offended "Anyway, why don't you, sleeping beauty, help us pack things and be on our way?" He said kindly and Jenna blushed.

"Of course," She said quickly, hiding her blush as fast as she could, and went to help Garet with his sleeping bag. He was glad for her help, since he was unable to fit it inside its container. Soon, they had finished and were ready to leave.

"All right, let's go kids!" Kraden said cheerfully and started walking forward, followed by the groaning teens.

"Excuse me…" A soft voice from their right made them jump in surprise and draw their swords/staff, ready to face the owner of the voice. They spotted a small yellowish brown creature with a big belly and blue eyes and relaxed.

"Hello little fellow, how can we help you?" Jenna asked kindly. Kraden looked from Isaac shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise.

"My God, you are a Djinn!" He said excitedly and the teens looked at him in surprise, while the creature, the Djinn, looked at him smiling.

"So you know about us? Then this is going to make things a lot easier. I was separated from my friends during the eruption in Mt. Aleph and I am looking for them. Will you accept me as your companion?" He asked kindly "My name's Flint by the way".

"I am Kraden the scholar and those young mans and woman are Isaac, Garet and Jenna," He said, pointed a hand on each while introducing "And it will be our honor to accept you of course. We could really use your help actually," He said and the teens just looked at him blankly. Was this getting a bit weird or what?

"Thank you very much! Is there any Earth Adept in the group?" He asked and Isaac nodded, still feeling a bit weird about the conversation between Kraden and the creature "Then you have to set me. I know it sounds crazy, but it's nothing really. You just have to allow me to join your Psynergy and become one with it." The teens blinked in surprise.

"Hey, hold on. What do you mean by that?" Isaac asked, after finally recovering from the daze "If you become one with my Psynergy, doesn't that mean you are going to amplify it?" He asked and Kraden smiled. His pupil was getting things pretty fast.

"Of course I will. That's what Djinn have been doing for quite some time now. As long as we are set on you, your Psynergy grows stronger. The more Djinn you set, the more power you'll get".

"Flint, I really want to ask you so many questions, but we don't have the time to do that right now. Fuse with Isaac's Psynergy and I'll explain everything on the way. We'll talk later, when we camp for the night," Kraden said and Flint nodded.

"Sure thing, here I come comrade!" He said and he exploded in yellow balls of Psynergy and made their way into Isaac's body.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Garet in shock "Does this mean Isaac is stronger now?"

"I don't know, but I sure feel stronger. I believe Kraden can explain further," Isaac said.

"I can of course. Let's go and I'll explain everything".

* * *

><p>"Can't you keep that stupid thing away from me? It's really annoying!" Menardi snapped and the small creature hid behind Felix's shoulder "I suggest you stay there you little beast!"<p>

"Come on now Menardi. It's just a little, cuddly thingy. Aren't female supposed to like cute and cuddly things?" Saturos asked teasingly, his usual smile in place.

"Oh, so that's why you like it?" Menardi asked smiling evilly at him. Saturos's smile remained in place, but his eye twitched a bit.

"Will you two stop acting like an old married couple?" Felix asked in frustration. Saturos smiled and he calmly looked at Menardi who glared daggers at Felix.

"Are they always acting like that?" The creature, that was actually a Venus Djinn asked.

"Yeah Echo…All the time," He said and Echo looked at Menardi again.

"She is pretty scary…" He said in worry.

"I know. Believe it or not, I am scary sometimes too," Felix said, looking at the Djinn on his shoulder.

"This mask make you look scary, but you are a really good person. You saved me from those monsters and allowed me to come with you. I owe you Felix," He said happily.

"The only thing I want from you Echo, is to never call me by my name. If you do, the mask won't be the only thing making me scary. Got it?" He asked and Echo sweat-dropped.

"Sure thing pal. I'll either call you pal or buddy. How does this sound?" He asked.

"As long as you don't use my name, it's fine," Felix answered "You said you are looking for another one like you, right? Your childhood best friend."

"Yeah… We've been through so much together. He is a cheerful idiot that just can't shut up, but he is also a caring person."

"That sounds like Garet, one of my childhood friends".

"Are you searching for him as well?" Echo asked.

"No. I know where he is and I don't plan on going to see him. I have a mission to accomplice before I am able to hang out with them again," Felix said.

"Then I hope we finish it soon. I, on the other hand, can't wait to see him again. Just you wait Flint, I am gonna find you soon enough!" Echo said happily.

"Will you two shut up? I can't stand your rambling!"

**End of Chapter**

I don't think it went exactly as I planned… But it turned out pretty good, don't you think? I have also added the Djinn. I am going to try and have them active during the story, but I won't have all of them in conversation… Seriously, there are 72 Djinn! Also, I am not going to follow the locations of the game (like you have guessed from Echo being found near Vale). Thanks for reading!


	4. Vault

Hey everyone! I know it's been long, but there's so much happening it's been hard. Anyway, I am not going to describe every battle the gang fights. The first battle is simply to explain a couple of things. I am even going to skip certain boss battles (They do happen, but I won't include them in the story. It's Adventure/Friendship after all, not Action)

**CHAPTER 4: VAULT  
><strong>

"Isaac, behind you!" Jenna yelled when she saw the zombie sneaking up. Isaac quickly spun around and parried the orange humanoid's claws not a second too soon. As soon as the group had left the radius of the crystal, they were ambushed by two zombies and an amaze. Isaac was locked in combat with the amaze and Garrett with the zombies. Jenna was helping Garrett with her Psynergy, but one of them found an opening and attacked Isaac.

"Sorry to bring it to you guys, but you came a month before Halloween!" He said and overpowered the zombie, making it lose balance and before it could recover, he sliced it in half. Garrett let out a battle cry and brought his sword down, crushing the zombie with his shear strength. Not wanting to be the only one without a killing blow, Jenna gathered her Psynergy and released a Fume attack, completely consuming the amaze.

"That went pretty well, don't you think?" Garet said, sheathing his sword and walking back to Isaac and Jenna. The three friends grinned at each other.

"You kids are good," Kraden said, leaving his hideout behind a large boulder "Who knew you could use weapons like that!" He exclaimed in amazement.

"We weren't honing our skills on just Psynergy you know," Isaac said smiling "Garet and I usually sparred against each other near the waterfall".

"And as usual, you left me behind," Jenna complained, causing Isaac and Garrett to laugh sheepishly "I am starting to get annoyed with you two!" She said with a tone of bitterness visible on her voice

"Don't worry Jenna. We are together on a quest now, so we can't hide much from you anyway," Garet said grinning "Next time you're invited," He did a thumbs up at her.

"Yeah. You need to learn how to fight in melee combat. Your Psynergy skills are pretty good, but if an opponent gets close, you'll be at a great disadvantage," Isaac stated while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with Isaac, Jenna. I also suggest you find a proper weapon to replace that wooden stick of yours," Kraden said and Jenna looked at her staff sadly.

"I don't want to replace it..." She said with a sad tone. Isaac and Garet smiled softly and patted her on the shoulder. They knew why she was so fond of it. When they were kids and they played the heroes with Felix, Jenna did everything she could to join them. When they finally accepted her, they crafted this staff as a token.

"This isn't a game anymore Jenna," Isaac said softly. She looked at him in the eyes and sighed "You can keep it if you want to, but you need to get something else to defend yourself".

"He's right. When we reach the next town or village, let's buy a sword or something. Then Isaac and I will teach you how to use it. That is if you still want to not be left out of our training," Garet said grinning and she smiled at both him and Isaac.

"Great! Now that this is settled, let's keep going. If we quicken the pace a bit, we'll reach Vault before nightfall," Kraden said "But before that," He walked towards the amaze, knelt and brought out a vial from his backpack. "Oil Drop, pretty useful stuff. We can find someone to sell that and earn ourselves some money".

"Cool. Do you think they'll be enough to rent a room for the night?" Garet asked and Kraden nodded "Let's go! I want to sleep on a bed tonight!" He cheered and the others sweat dropped.

The group continued their way towards Vault, the first destination of their journey. Lucky for them, the rest of the trip was peaceful, except from an attack of some bats that were easily overpowered. They were moving faster that the day before, something that was good, but also tiring for Kraden.

Vault appeared in the horizon just as the sky darkened and the moon appeared. The sun was still visible, but disappeared less than half an hour later. By the time they reached the entrance of Vault, night had spread. Despite the late hour, five big carriages were getting ready to leave. In front of the first carriage, a man in his late thirties with a big mustache was talking to another muscular one, probably the driver.

"But master Hammet, we can't leave in the middle of the night, not to mention that the bridge towards Kalay is also destroyed," The driver said desperately, trying to convince the man against leaving Vault.

"I know it's risky, but I am not going to stay at a place where crystals fall like rain!" The man said in anger, exaggerating a bit. "I don't even care if we go to Lunpa, as long as we get away from here!"

"Fine," The driver said, sighing at his defeat. "But at least don't leave Ivan behind; I don't think he'll be able to do much," The man's expression softened for a moment.

"I don't want to leave him behind either, but the Rod was his responsibility and he lost it," The man said, his expression changing into mixture of worry and anger "You don't have to worry though; Ivan has some strange powers that will help him," That caught the attention of Isaac and his group.

"Strange powers? What are you talking about?" The driver asked in confusion, but the man shook his head.

"Get everyone ready, we are leaving right now!" The man said as another crystal from Mt. Aleph crushed in the distance, giving an end to the conversation. Isaac looked back at Kraden, while the scholar looked deep in thought.

"Do you think the strange powers they were talking about is Psynergy?" Isaac asked and Kraden snapped out of his thoughts.

"Most likely. I think we should go talk to him," Kraden said and the others nodded "It may be just a feeling, but I believe he has a role to play in all this," He said and walked into the village.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe your stupidity!" Menardi yelled at Felix in anger. Saturos was standing by the fire with an irritated look on his face. Felix was sitting across from Saturos with his head resting on his hand, while running the other through his long hair.<p>

"I get it already," Felix told the woman standing in front of him. Her face was red in anger, but Felix knew she wouldn't attack him "I was in a hurry and I didn't expect Isaac to keep one of the Stars".

"You know what losing one Star means? We won't be able to light one of the Lighthouses and as a result, Alchemy won't be released and Gaia Falls will keep consuming Weyward till nothing remains," She told Felix, who growled in annoyance.

"I know the damn story Menardi! I know what will happen and I want to prevent it as much as you do. Now think about it," The man said while standing up and walking towards her. "Kraden knows that if even one of the Lighthouses is lit, then Weyward will be thrown out of balance. They are going to send someone to try and stop us before that happens and that one will have the Star."

"You kidding me? Why would they bring the Star right to the enemy?" She asked, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"They'll try to have a peaceful solution and the only way they think this will work is if they have something we want," Came Saturos's calm voice, as he turned his gaze away from the fire to look at his arguing companions. "That's the kind of people they are," Menardi looked at both men, sighed and sat down next to Saturos.

"Fine, but remember that I warned you. If this causes our quest to fail or go behind schedule you are both in trouble!" She said and smirked as soon as she finished her sentence. Saturos raised an eyebrow in amusement and Felix waved his hand dismissively.

Time passed in silence, only the sound of the fire filling the campsite. Felix and Saturos were lost in thought, while the only female of the group fell asleep soon after the end of the argument. Felix was still thinking about the strange kid he saw on Vault the night before. He could sense some sort of energy emanating from him, probably Psynergy. During his travels with the Mars adepts, he came across a lot of people able to use Psynergy and was still amazed by their number. Back in Vale, he was told that only the people of the village and probably a couple more outsiders were gifted with the power of Psynergy.

"What are you thinking about?" Saturos suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the older man, who was gazing at the sky.

"Just Psynergy," He answered simply and returned his gaze to the fire. He heard Saturos chuckle and rolled his eye.

"Don't stay up too long Felix, we need to cover as much ground as we can. The sooner we reach Imil the less cold it's going to be," Saturos said and laid down next to Menardi.

* * *

><p>"Over there, look," Isaac whispered to a sleepy Garet. The money they got from their loots was more than enough for three rooms, one for the boys, one for Kraden and one for Jenna. During the night, Isaac heard something from downstairs and drugged his friend with him. Garet tried to focus on the spot Isaac was pointing and looked at the small boy as he was searching through something on the registration desk.<p>

"What is he doing?" Garet asked, blinking to remove the sleep from his eyes "He does know that he isn't allowed to do that, right?"

"I don't know Garet…" Isaac said, keeping watch over the boy, who had taken a small textbook and was reading it quickly. The sound of a door opening snapped the boy back into reality. He closed the textbook, placed it back and run up the stairs, passing by Isaac and Garet without noticing them. The two boys looked at each other and decided to confront the boy in the morning. They woke up hours later by the sound of knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" Isaac asked, while Garet stretched.

"It's Jenna, are you two up already?" Jenna asked and Isaac could picture her tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a couple of minute," Isaac answered and turned around to face Garet doing some pushups "Get on with it, we have a busy schedule".

"Fine, I'll just skip today," He said and got dressed. The two headed downstairs and found Kraden and Jenna having breakfast. They were about to join them, when they saw the same boy from last night a couple of tables away.

"We'll be right back," Garet said and followed Isaac who was already sitting on the table. The boy looked at them in confusion and brought his right palm in front of Isaac, closing his eyes in the process. Energy pulsed through his body and the two adepts looked at each other in surprise.

"You saw me yesterday," He said, causing Isaac to blink "Oh, so this is called Psynergy, I had no idea," the boy said once more and let his hand drop on the table.

"Is it just me, or was that weird?" Garet asked and the boy looked at him, once more bringing his hand forward "Oh ho," Said Garet and looked at Isaac worriedly.

"So you are Garet and your friend is Isaac and you can both use this Psynergy. Nice to meet you, I am Ivan," Ivan said.

"Are you… reading our minds?" Isaac asked and Ivan nodded confused, he brought up his hand again and towards Isaac.

"I thought you could read minds as well, but it seems you can't".

"You know, it's not polite to read someone's mind, why don't you try asking instead?" Isaac asked and Ivan shrugged. He was about to talk, when Jenna came and sat next to them.

"What's going on here?" She asked and Ivan brought his hand in front of her "What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She gasped when she felt his Psynergy.

"Hi Jenna, I am Ivan," Ivan said and Jenna looked at her friends with wide eyes. She turned towards Isaac, who knew what she was silently asking and nodded.

"I am gonna get Kraden," She said and stood up. Ivan looked confused and turned to Isaac, but before he could do anything, the later decided to speak.

"Kraden is a scholar of Alchemy and he would be fascinated to meet you," Ivan nodded and got back to his food. He was able to take only a couple of sips before Kraden came and sat next to him.

"Hello Ivan, I am Kraden," The scholar said and extended his hand, which Ivan shook "I heard something interesting from Jenna, can you really read minds?" He asked and Ivan nodded "Then can you tell me the number I am thinking?" Ivan brought his hand in front of Kraden and pulsed with Psynergy.

"You aren't thinking of any number. In fact, you are just testing me," Ivan said and Kraden's face lit up with excitement.

"Incredible, I didn't know there was this kind of Psynergy! Ivan, you have to join us, we could really use your help," He said, but Ivan shook his head.

"I know what your quest is, but I am afraid I can't help you. I need to find master Hammet's Rod," he said and ate one more spoonful of his soup.

"What if we helped you with that?" Kraden said and instantly, Ivan looked at him with wide eyes "As you already know, Isaac, Garet and Jenna can use Psynergy and anyway, five have better chances that one, right?"

"If we really find the Rod, then I promise you I'll consider it. I can't promise more than that," Ivan said and Kraden nodded.

"That's acceptable. Tell us everything you know and we'll continue with retrieving your Rod"

It didn't take them as long as they expected to find the thieves and in extension, the rod. Ivan's abilities proved really helpful, both in searching and battling. Jenna had to admit that Ivan's Psynergy was superior to everyone on the group. She didn't doubt that Ivan could have easily dealt with them if he wanted to.

It turned out those thieves had stolen a lot of items from the village. The mayor of Vault had even placed a reward for their safe return, so the group found themselves with a good extra amount of money. Not only that, but Jenna was surprised when Isaac approached her and gave her a short sword.

"We'll stay here for one more night and we'll be off," Kraden said and Isaac frowned. He didn't regret helping Ivan, but now they were even more behind than Satuors, Menardi and the masked guy.

"Don't worry," Ivan said when he saw Isaac's frown "The ones you are looking for caught up in some trouble. They have probably fallen behind as well".

"That's a relief," Kraden said, but Ivan didn't need his mind reading abilities to know what the scholar was thinking "About joining us… What do you think Ivan?"

"I'll have your answer by tomorrow, before you depart," The boy said and Kraden nodded.

* * *

><p>The company was packed and ready to go. They were currently waiting by the rocks forming the natural gate of Vault for Ivan to appear. They didn't have to wait long though, since Ivan approached them five minutes later.<p>

"I've made up my mind," He said and everyone looked at him in anticipation "I just received news that master Hammet has been kidnapped in Lunpa," The adepts looked concerned and taken aback.

"You need to go and try to save him," Kraden said and Ivan nodded.

"I decided to join you. I might not know you that well, but what I read from your mind and your actions the other day were enough. Unfortunately, I can't leave master Hammet in the hands of his kidnappers," Ivan said and sighed.

"I wish we could help you, but we don't have time to waste," Jenna said sadly.

"I hope you can save master Hammet, Ivan. Even though I don't really believe one person, even an adept, can do that. Lunpa is the home of thieves, I doubt their security will be easy to bypass," Kraden said and Ivan nodded.

"You can't enter Lunpa at this time," Someone said and everyone turned to face a man. He looked around 20, with long blue hair and calming blue eyes, "The security has increased too much. I was passing by just yesterday and it looked like a fortress".

"Thanks for the info," Said Garet and the man smiled.

"You are most welcome. Also, I think you dropped this," He said, turning to Isaac and handing him the Mars Star. Everyone's eyes grew wide at this, most of all Isaac's.

"How could I have dropped this?!" He asked in shock "This is important to us, thank you for returning it," He said and the man smiled.

"Always glad to help," Said the man and his eyes sparkled. He turned and crossed the gate into the city "You know Ivan, your destiny is tied with theirs. You should follow them and leave Hammet to the authorities," The man said and Ivan narrowed his eyes. He brought his hands forward, but the man laughed "It won't help you much. See you in Mercury Lighthouse," He said and disappeared behind the wall.

"Mercury Lighthouse? Wait!" Kraden yelled and they hurried into the gate, but what greeted them was empty space. The man had disappeared.

"Let's go," Ivan said and the others looked at him "I don't know what this man wanted, but I believe he is right. My destiny is tied with yours; I was supposed to be part of the quest for the very beginning".

**End of Chapter**

I wanted to place a bit more about the bonding between Ivan and the rest. It's pretty uncommon to actually travel with someone you just met, but Ivan can read minds; he can tell they are trustworthy.

And there you have it, Alex has joined the picture! There is no Golden Sun without Alex, he is the mastermind behind everything after all ;)


End file.
